


Dawn

by seekingsquake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: There are kids on the ship, and Bruce talks with a friend.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr back in 2017. This version has gone through some minor editing.

When he opens his eyes he feels muted surprise, and he wonders how long it's been. He doesn't recognise his surroundings, but when does he ever? And he tries to reach out to Hulk but only gets silence in return. There's the whisper of fabric rustling off somewhere to the left, and clumsy shuffling footsteps, and then--

"Shhh! We're not supposed to wake him up!"

A giggle, the _thwack _of tiny hands slapping at each other, more too loud hissing for quiet.

Children.

He forces himself to sit up, and he squints, and there's a group of kids hovering at the foot of the cot he's on. A blond, blue-eyed boy, a girl with dark, curly hair, and a kid with shoulder-length brown tresses, young enough to look androgenous, carrying a baby swaddled in shimmering gold fabric. "Hi," he says to them, volume low, voice rough, and the older two step behind the kid with the baby.

A beat of silence passes before the girl whispers, "Hi," and Bruce smiles at them.

He's hungry, and he doesn't know where he is, or why, or even what day it is, what _year. _But the baby is starting to squirm and gurgle, the young one is looking like they don't know what to do about it, and the older boy keeps shooting nervous glances at the doorway off to the right. He figures that no matter what happened or where he is, everyone could calm down a little. "I'm Bruce," he murmurs, gentle. "Who are all of you?"

Another pause and the kids all glance at each other before the girl says, "I'm Ellisif."

"Thobias," the boy says before indicating at the smaller child and the baby. "Gunnleiv and Octava."

Before anything more can be said, Valkyrie strides into the space and stands with her hands on her hips, her eyes severe, but her lips nearly pulled into a grin. "Hey! Scram! What does Heimdall keep telling you?"

The children scurry off, and Bruce flops back down onto his back. Valkyrie does not let him rest. She crosses the room and flops down beside him, unconcerned about the small size of the cot. They look at each other and he doesn't know what to say, doesn't have any idea of what she could possibly want, and then she chuckles. "You look like you could use a drink, Banner."

She reminds him of Tony, and Nat, and Thor. Even of Betty, a little. He isn't surprised that she is the one friend that Hulk has made for himself. He isn't all that surprised that she finds Hulk to be... someone she doesn't mind being friends with. She says, "The orphans have taken a liking to you. It'll be a game to avoid them."

"I don't mind. I like kids." Orphans. His heart flutters at the thought of little boys and girls without parents, apparently adrift in space and converging around a shape-shifting man with no family to speak of. He closes his eyes and tells himself _don't do that, _and then he opens his eyes again. "We... beat Hela, I guess?"

"Oh, we set her up for a beating alright."

That... doesn't answer his question, but. It's good enough for right now. He's sure that Thor will tell him all about it. "Where is everyone else?" 

"Around. Trying to find a planet for the Asgardians, trying to plot a way to Midgard. His Highnesstold me all about you." The way she says _His Highness _sounds like a joke, but it is kind of funny to think of Thor as a king. "Thank you for helping us."

Inexplicably, there are tears in his eyes. He tries to blink them away, but she sees them nonetheless. It's silly, but... he isn't sure anyone's ever thanked him before. Not so plainly and not... not so soon. Not without making him earn it. A soft smile creeps across her face, and then she stands. "Come on, Big Guy. You must be hungry."

And that's that. He isn't surprised that she's Hulk's friend. He isn't surprised that he wants her to be his, too.


End file.
